Forget Me Not
by Rebekah Mikaelson
Summary: Jess has spent one thousand years cursed. She's been forced to stay away from the man she hates, the man she loves, the man who she blames for her being the monster she is. She's spent her life searching for a witch more powerful than the one who cursed her. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Jess stared at the building in front of her. The sign read 'Mystic Grill'. She could hear the people inside, the beating of their hearts. She could smell their blood, the alcohol, and the food.

She knew if she walked into the building her life could very well change forever. She'd waited almost a millennium for this opportunity, and now she wasn't sure she could even go through with it.

Taking an unnecessary breath, she pulled the door open and stepped into the building. It was rather crowded, but then again it was a Friday night.

She scanned the room, searching for a certain person. She'd been told by multiple people that he'd probably be here. When her eyes landed on him, she couldn't help chuckle to herself. He was seated at the bar, his back towards everyone.

She started towards him, knowing that if she didn't go now, she'd probably walk right back out of the grill and she would have to build up her courage to come back again.

When she got to where he was seated she slid into the seat beside him, turning so she was facing him.

He didn't look at her right off, he finished his drink before sliding the glass back to the bartender, asking for another.

"Look Caroline, I'm not up for being distr..." he said, finally starting to turn to her.

When he realized that it wasn't Caroline setting before him he stopped. He stared at her, his eyebrows scrunched. She could tell he was trying to figure out who she was.

"Hello Niklaus," She said, her accent ever so present.

She watched as realization overcame him, his expression changing to one of shock. At least he didn't try to rip her head off.

"It's...it's not possible," He breathed out.

"Oh but it is." Jess said, her voice soft.

"No..you died. The wolves killed you." He said, his voice wavering.

Jess resisted rolling her eyes. So that's what Esther and Mikael had told their family.

"I wasn't killed by wolves Nik," She stated dryly.

Klaus swallowed hard. He stared at the girl he'd once considered to be his best friend. They'd grown up together, played together.

"My mother...she's the reason you're here, isn't she?" He demanded, feeling the anger welling up inside of him.

"You could say that." She said shrugging.

Klaus swallowed his anger down, putting on his best charming smile.

"Would you like to have dinner at mine [i]Jessa[/i]? We can...catch up. You can tell me how're your here." He said softly.

Jess felt her heart pang at being called Jessa. Nobody had called her that in well over three hundred years.

"I'd like that." she said softly before standing up.

Klaus wrote the directions down on a napkin and then picked up his drink. He swallowed it down in one gulp after he watched her walk out of the grill. Pulling his cellphone he dialed the number he would reach his brother at.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, brother?" Elijah's voice came across the line.

"You need to get back to Mystic Falls...now." Klaus said, his voice still wavering.

"And why would I do such a thing?" Elijah asked.

"Our mother's at it again.." Klaus growled.

There was a long silence on the other line before a deep sigh.

"I'll be there before sunrise." Elijah said, before the line went dead.


	2. Chapter 1

Jess stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her blonde hair had been rolled in her curlers for close to thirty minutes. She'd dusted on a light layer of make-up, nothing too extreme.

Raising her hands, she started unrolling the strands of hair. She watched as her hair came down in little ringlets. As she did this, she allowed her mind to wander, something she usually tried to refrain from doing.

_ Jessa laughed, holding up the bottom of her dress as she ran through the woods as fast as her legs would carry her. She was running from Elijah and Klaus. They often played this game. They would give her a head start, and she'd run and hide. _

_ She stopped, looking around. She saw a thicket of bushes, and she made a beeline for it. She crawled into it, tucking her legs up against her, wrapping her arms around her legs. She slowed her breathing down as she watched and waited for the brothers. _

_ When they neared where she was hiding, she held her breathe, not moving a muscle. She watched as they looked around before continuing along the little dirt path that led to the creek. _

_ Jessa couldn't help but giggle. After a few moments she climbed out of the thicket. She brushed the dirt off of her dress and then quietly followed behind Elijah and Klaus, making sure to be careful where she stepped. She knew the second that she stepped on a twig or something of the sort they would hear and know she was behind them. _

_ When she had snuck up on them, she saw them standing by the creek talking. They stood on the bank, hands resting on their hips. She quietly moved so she was standing behind them. _

_ "Hello boys." She said, smirking. When they turned around, she pressed a hand to both of their chests and shoved them. They were caught off guard, so they fell back, splashing into the water. She couldn't help but laugh, clutching her sides as she did so. _

_ When Klaus and Elijah both resurfaced, they glared at her. She giggled, taking a couple steps backwards. She knew she __**really**__ had to run now. She turned and picked the bottom of her skirt up, running as fast as her legs would carry her. She ran off the normal path, hoping that would throw them off. _

_ When she heard two sets of footsteps behind her, she cut down another way. She couldn't let them catch her. When she came to the clearing that they used to play together in, she stopped, and turned around. Her hands were on her hips, a victorious smirk on her face. _

_ They stopped just at the edge of the clearing, laughing. It was a rule that no matter the game they played, the clearing was their safe spot. _

_ "I am victorious, again." She teased, sitting down and falling back. She took deep breaths, trying to get her breathing back under control. _

_ Elijah and Klaus moved to sit down beside her. "I can't believe you pushed us in the water." Elijah said, shaking his head. _

_ Jessa turned to look at him, smiling. She felt her heart speed up when he smiled at her. She looked up at the sky, ignoring the blush that came to her cheeks. _

Jess snapped her head up to look at her bedroom door through her mirror. Her best friend, Christa, stood at the door. She smiled at her friend.

She'd met Christa about three years ago. Christa had just discovered her powers, and she was confused and had no control over her abilities.

Jess, who had been collecting grimoires for as long as she could remember, hoping to find a witch to help her out, offered to help Christa develop her powers, hoping that Christa was the witch she was looking for. And she turned out to be that exact witch. Jess hadn't seen one as powerful since Esther, and Christa was just getting started.

"Are we gonna do the protection spell?" Christa asked, stepping into the room. Jess nodded, combing her fingers through her hair to loosen the curls. She then stood up, and pulled on the dress she'd chosen to wear to dinner with Klaus.

She'd asked her friend Christa to place a protection spell on her before she went to Klaus's. Even if a regular stake wouldn't work, normally she could be daggered, but with the protection spell, it wouldn't harm her any.


	3. Chapter 2

Elijah stepped out of his car, shutting the door behind him. He adjusted his tie and jacket before starting up the steps of the mansion his brother had restored after starting to settle down in Mystic Falls. He opened the door, stepping into the home. He could pick up the faint smell of his brother's paint, and made his way towards the room that Niklaus could often be found painting in.

Elijah leaned against the door frame as he watched Klaus paint. He was painting...a little clearing in the woods. Elijah's eyebrows shot up when he realized _which _clearing he was painting.

"What do you think brother?" Klaus asked, not turning to look at his elder sibling.

"Why on earth are you painting that?" Elijah asked, stepping into the room.

"Let's just say I've been thinking a lot about when we were human." Klaus shrugged, setting his paint brush down. He turned to his brother, wiping his hands on a towel that lay on the table beside the easel.

"And why are you, of all people, wearing a suit?" Elijah asked, even more bewildered.

Klaus let out a low chuckle and shook his head. "Well I've got to look nice for dinner," He said, smirking slightly.

"Dinner? I thought you said our mother is at it again.." Elijah said.

"Well, that's just it. We're having dinner with...and old friend."

No sooner had the words left Klaus's mouth, the doorbell rang. Klaus's smirked widened. He motioned for Elijah to wait there and he flashed away, going to open the door.

Elijah surveyed the room, taking in Klaus's paintings. He heard Klaus greet the person at the door, inviting them in. Two sets of footsteps made their way to the art room.

Turning around to see who the guest was, Elijah froze. _It couldn't be..._ he thought.

He watched as the girl he'd believed to be dead for a thousand years stepped into the room and crossed her arms over her chest. She was glaring at him, and all Elijah could think was if looks could kill.

**Now** Elijah knew what Klaus had meant when he'd said their mother was at it again. In a flash Elijah had Jessa pinned against the wall, his fingers tightening around her throat. He squeezed, cutting off the air going to her lungs.

Had she been any other vampire, fighting him would have been a struggle. But it wasn't. Instead she just rolled her eyes and let her hand come up to wrap around his wrist. With a twist, his wrist snapped and he gasped at her strength. Before he had time to retaliate, she'd picked him up by his neck and was holding him in the air with one arm.

She hissed at him, her eyes darkening, veins appearing. The contrast of the dark lines beneath her pale skin was shocking.

"You're a vampire..." Elijah gasped against her hold on his throat.

Her grasp tightened, so tight that had he been anything other than an Original it would have crushed his throat. She then tossed him across the room, his back hitting the wall.

Klaus, stood there, his mouth agape. He'd **never **seen anyone overthrow Elijah. He'd only been the ever person to do so, and it hadn't been all that easy. But for Jessa it had seemed effortless.

When he came to his senses and realized that he needed to do something, he snatched up a table and snapped it's leg off. He lunged forward, shoving it through her chest.

He stepped back, waiting for her to die. He watched as she looked down at the piece of wood lodged into her heart. She then looked back up at him and rolled her eyes yet again. She reached up and jerked the wood out, tossing it to the floor.

"That, dear Nik, won't hurt me." She said before heading for the door, but not before throwing one last glance at Elijah.

Klaus stood there, the shock of what had just happened paralyzing him. If he had shoved that very same piece of wood through Elijah, he would have died, if only for a little while. Why it had no effect on her, he didn't know. But he didn't like it.

Elijah stood up, and dusted his suit off before looking at his brother. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

Klaus just stared at his brother. It was very rare for Elijah to talk in such a manner, and Klaus knew this was serious.

Jess stormed into her house, slamming the door in her wake. She was lucky she didn't break it off of it's hinges. She sniffed the air, smelling...apples. She raised and eyebrow and walked into the living room to find Christa asleep on the couch, a grimoire laid across her stomach and a mug of cider on the coffee table.

Jess chuckled and picked the mug up, taking a sip. She then set it back down before removing the grimoire and closing it, placing it alongside the mug. She then slid her hands under Christa's sleeping form and lifted her effortlessly.

She carried the girl back to her room and placed her on the bed, covering her up and flicking the lamp beside the bed, off. She then turned and made her way back to the living room. She sat down, picking up the old leather bound book. She opened it and flipped through the pages, sipping on the cider.

She knew that what she'd done tonight would cost her the trust of the two brothers, but dammit they'd pissed her off. She tossed the grimoire back onto the table and carried the mug into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and pulled out a blood bag, letting herself indulge in the sweet taste of AB negative. It wasn't her favorite, but it would certainly do.

After finishing, she wiped her mouth and tossed it in the trash, making the perfect basket. She then rinsed the cup the cider had been in, out and placed it in the sink to be washed.

She knew she might as well try and get some sleep. She was still rather pissed off, so she knew that might not be too easy. Never the less, she made her way back to her room. She dropped the dress on the floor once she reached the door.

That dress was as good as trash, now that she'd been stabbed through the heart and had bled all over it. It was pity, she actually liked that dress rather well.


	4. Chapter 3

_Elijah stepped outside his family's hut, brushing his long hair back. He started towards the blacksmith, wanting to see about the sword his father had requested be made for his youngest brother Henrik. _

_Henrik was just coming of age, and a sword had been what all the boys had received from their father when they too, had reached the age when they stopped being children, and started learning to be men. _

_Elijah was almost to the blacksmith when he heard a familiar voice. "It's not fair." Jessa cried from inside her family's hut. He spun around in time to see her flee from the doorway of her home, and run towards the woods. _

_Elijah glanced at the blacksmith's before turning and following after her. He could check on the sword after he made sure she was alright._

_He followed her into the woods, automatically knowing where she was going. __**Their**__ clearing. They had found the clearing when they were around the age of seven, and had claimed it as theirs. Over the years, the games changed, but the clearing remained their safe spot no matter the game. _

_When he came to the edge, he found her a little ways away, plating a couple long pieces of grass together. He sighed as he watched her before making his way towards her, dropping down beside her. It was then he noticed she'd been crying._

"_What's gotten you upset, Jessa?" He asked her, reaching over to brush away a tear as it fell. _

_She swallowed before looking over at him, more tears following the previous ones. She sniffed, and wiped her face on the sleeve of her dress. _

_He waited patiently for an answer, watching her carefully. It was so unlike her to cry. She was one of the strongest women he knew. She could beat half the men he knew in a spare, yet here she was, crying over something. _

"_It's my parents.." She whispered. "They've arranged for me to marry Paul Mathewson." _

_Elijah felt as if someone had hit him in the stomach with the hilt of a sword. The breathe in his lungs seemed to leave him. She was going to be married; to a villager; a werewolf to beat all. _

_He remained silent, watching as a new round of tears filled her eyes and spilled over. Sighing softly, he scooted closer to her, wrapping her in his arms. She instantly relaxed in his hold, letting her head rest against his chest. He let his chin rest on top of her head as he lifted her, placing her on his lap._

_His hand rubbed her back, trying to sooth her best he could. Her tears slowly ceased, but she would still hiccup every now and then. _

_Elijah just held her in his arms, not quite sure how he felt about the way his heart seemed to speed up with her so close to him, her scent filling his nostrils. _

_After awhile of just laying in his arms, content, she pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "What am I to do?" She asked quietly, her voice still hoarse from crying. _

"_I don't wish to marry him, my heart..it...it's not in it." She said, chickening out. She'd been so close to telling him it belonged to another...that is belonged to him. _

"_We'll figure something out." he whispered, the side of his mouth coming up in a small smile. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew one thing. She __**wasn't **__going to marry a werewolf. _

_Jessa nodded and smiled softly at him. The wind picked up, blowing her hair in her face. She moved to brush it away, but he beat her to it, his hand tucking the soft locks behind her ear. _

_He watched as her cheeks reddened slightly. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips as she stared up at him. Ever so slowly, he leaned down, drawing closer to her mouth. He hesitated just above it, giving her a chance to pull away. When she didn't, he pressed his lips to hers ever so lightly. _

_His fingers curled in her hair, anchoring her head to his. The kiss was sweet...loving even. When he pulled away, her eyes were wide. He could tell that she'd never been kissed before. He'd only kissed one girl, Tatia. The kiss he'd just shared with Jessa was so different. It seemed...real. _

_She smiled lightly before leaning up, pressing her lips to his again. _

Elijah stared at the fireplace, lost in thought. He was quickly snapped out of it by a loud thud from downstairs. Raising and eyebrow, he swiftly stood up, striding to his door.

When he didn't hear anything else, he made his way down the stairs. It was hard to tell what Klaus was doing. When he came into the painting room, he found the blond vampire...Caroline was her name, rummaging through his drawings.

Elijah's eyebrows shot up as he watched her. He knew his brother had been putting advances on the baby vampire, but he didn't know she'd given in. Eventually she let out a frustrated sigh, tossing her hands in the air.

She spun around, heading for the door, freezing when she saw Elijah standing at the door.

"Er...hey.." she mumbled, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"What brings you here, Caroline?" He asked her, stepping into the room.

"I was looking for something Klaus had showed me." she said, shrugging. She then looked up at Elijah, her eyes pleading. "Please don't tell him I was here.." she whispered.

Elijah nodded, stepping aside so she could leave. When she was gone, he looked around the room, wondering what she could have been looking for.

Shrugging it off, he walked towards the front door. He was hungry, and thought he might go to the grill. See if he could find his brother. They needed to discuss their current problem, and how to get rid of it.


	5. Chapter 4

Jess walked into the grill, her eyes searching for Christa. Her friend had texted her and asked her to meet her there for dinner. Even if she was a vampire, she still let herself indulge in human food. It helped curb the cravings, not that they even bothered her much anymore. She'd had nearly a millennium to learn control when it came to her most primal instincts.

She spotted her friend, sitting at a table near the bar. A blonde boy stood there, talking to her. She watched as they laughed at something, not bothering to listen to their conversation. She smiled softly, hoping that maybe her friend could find someone to make her happy.

When Jess reached the table, she placed her hand on Christa's shoulder, letting the witch know she was there. Christa looked up at her and smiled, motioning for Jess to take a seat. She did, and then looked up at the blonde boy standing there, wearing a navy blue shirt that said 'Mystic Grill' on the pocket.

"What can I get you to drink?" He asked Jess. She then noticed that her friend already had a glass setting before her, and a thing of curly fries in the middle of the table.

"I'll take...a water." she said, smiling at him. He nodded, before turning and walking towards the back. Once he'd disappeared, she turned to her friend.

"So, any particular reason you wanted to meet here?" She asked, picking a fry up from the basket. She popped it in her mouth, chewing as she watched her friend and waited for a response.

"Well for one, I didn't figure you wanted to cook. And I did a spell that quite a bit out of me, so I didn't feel like it." Christa said, shrugging slightly.

"Are you okay now?" Jess asked, feeling herself worrying about her friend.

Christa nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah, I got a coke and some fries to tide me over until you got here. The sugar and food is helping me a lot."

Jess nodded, lifting her gaze when the blonde boy approached their table, carrying the glass of water. He set it in front of her before placing a straw beside the drink.

"Are you ready to order...or should I come back?" He asked them, giving them a crooked smile. Or well, giving Christa a crooked smile.

"Give us a few." the witch said before watching him leave.

"You're totally checking him out." Jess teased her friend, lifting her glass of water.

"I am not, I was just...admiring his..."

"Ass," Jess teased before taking a drink of the cool liquid. She instantly spit it back out, coughing hard as she felt her mouth and throat burn.

"What the...are you okay?" Christa said quickly grabbing some napkins, wiping up the water Jess had just spit out onto the table.

"Yeah...the water..it burned." She said, raising an eyebrow. "There must be vervain in the water." she said, setting the glass back down. Christa frowned before picking her glass of coke up and reaching it out to her friend.

Jess shook her head and stood up. "I'm going to get a beer or something." she said before making her way towards the bar.

She stepped up and leaned against the counter, flagging down the bartender.

"Can I get a beer please?" she asked, smiling at him. He nodded and walked over to the coolers.

"I see you had a problem with the water." A snarky voice said from the far end of the bar.

Jess turned, seeing a man with dark hair setting there drinking what seemed to be bourbon. She surveyed him, watching as he stood and walked towards her.

"Damon Salvatore." he said, holding a hand out.

She looked at his hand before smiling to herself. "Charmed I'm sure." she said, turning to the bartender when he slid the beer her way.

"Aren't you going to tell me you name?" he asked, smirking slightly. She could tell he was a vampire, probably a baby one based upon his snarky and cocky attitude.

"And why, pray tell, would I do such a thing?" She asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"Because you find me incredibly charming and handsome." he said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Yeah...that's not it." she drawled, before turning and walking back to her table, sliding into her seat.

"What was that about?" Christa asked, looking over to where the man stood. He was staring at them, a glare placed upon his face.

"Some cocky baby vampire." Jess said, waving her hand dismissively.

* * *

Elijah walked into the Mystic Grill, trying to locate Klaus. His eyes landed on a familiar head of blonde hair, and he let out a low growl. He knew that he couldn't attack her in the middle of the grill, no that wouldn't work. He watched as she sipped her beer, laughing at something the black haired girl she was sitting with said.

He then saw the eldest Salvatore sitting at the bar, glaring in Jessa's direction. He smirked to himself, watching as Damon continued to stare at her. He realized that if he played this just right, he could use Damon as a pawn in all of this.

He fixed his tie before striding to the bar. When he was standing before Damon he cleared his throat, watching as the dark haired Salvatore turned to look at him before groaning. "What do you want, Elijah?"

"May I?" Elijah asked, gesturing to the seat beside Damon.

"Like you'd listen if I said no.." Damon replied, tipping his glass up and taking a long drink.

Elijah just chuckled, situating himself in the chair. He ordered himself a scotch before looking at the man that Elena cared for, one of them at least.

"Well, what can I do for my favorite original?" Damon drawled, staring at Elijah.

"I noticed you glaring at the blond over there." Elijah said quietly, so only Damon could hear.

Damon's face changed instantly. "Do you know her?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did once." Elijah said, taking a sip of his scotch. He let his eyes slide over to Jess, who seemed to still be oblivious to his presence in the building.

"Who is she?" Damon asked. Elijah just shook his head, finishing off his scotch.

"Not here." Elijah said before standing up. He placed a bill down for the scotch before looking down at Damon.

"You know where to find me." He said before turning and heading out of the bar. His eyes caught Jessa's as he passed near her, and he was greeted with a glare.

* * *

Jess had been listening to the conversation between Elijah and Damon. As she'd been listening to their conversation, Christa had been talking about something, and now Jess felt bad because she hadn't a clue what her friend had said.

"What do you think?" Christa asked softly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked, shaking herself slightly. She didn't have anything to worry about. She'd already proven to Elijah and Klaus that she couldn't be killed easily.

Christa sighed before taking a sip of her coke. "I was saying that I want to go to high school here."

Jess raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Why would you want to do that?" She asked.

Christa sighed, shrugging. "I figure we'll be here for a bit, and I want to get to know some people. Maybe I can find someone else...like me." She said, careful of her words knowing that the vampire at the bar could be listening.

Jess looked at her before smiling softly. "I think we can arrange that." She said, reaching out and picking up another french fry. "Now, let's figure out what we want to eat." She said, smiling at her friend.


	6. Chapter 5

_ Jessa walked out of her home, carrying a water bucket. It was part of her daily chores, carrying water back to her house. She stepped down off of the bank to the little rock bar and bent down, letting her bucket start to fill with water. She hummed softly to herself, tucking her long hair behind her ear. Her movements froze when she heard a twig snap behind her. _

_ She quickly stood up and spun around to see who had snuck up on her. Her fear quickly faded when she saw Elijah standing there, a bucket in each hand. _

_ "What a pleasant surprise." he said, placing the buckets down and jumping off the little bank so that he stood beside her. _

_ Jessa smiled at him, not saying anything. They hadn't really talked since they had shared the kiss in the clearing a few days ago. She'd found herself not able to think of anything else since then, which had gotten her chided by her mother a few times. _

_ Elijah stood next to her, watching her eyes as they seemed to avoid his. He stepped forward, cupping her cheek. "Why do you avoid me?" he asked her softly, lifting her chin so she'd be forced to meet his gaze. _

_ Jessa didn't say anything as she looked up at him. She worried her lip between her teeth, something she'd noticed she did whenever she was nervous. _

_ She watched as Elijah's eyes caught the act, and she felt herself blush at the fact that he was staring at her mouth. Before she could even make a move, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. _

_ Jessa sighed contently as she kissed him back. She wanted nothing more than to be with Elijah for the rest of her life. But she was promised to Paul. That thought alone caused her to pull away. _

_ "Elijah...I..." she started, but was silenced by his lips on hers again. She didn't protest this time, and allowed him to pull her closer. _

_ Her hands found their way into his long brown locks, and she anchored his mouth to hers. His hands, which had been resting on her shoulders slid down to her hips, and he pulled her closer yet. _

_ Jessa knew that if anyone happened to come across them at that exact moment, they would be in a lot of trouble. This was not acceptable, especially since she was promised to another. Yet, even though all these things were on her mind, she couldn't bring herself to break the kiss. _

_ Eventually Elijah pulled away from the kiss, knowing they both needed to catch their breath. Jessa stared up at him, not knowing what to say. What they were doing was wrong in so many ways. _

_ "I...I should go." she whispered, pulling away. She quickly moved past him to pick up her bucket. When she'd done that, she hurried away, not looking back. _

Jess sighed and tossed back the rest of her scotch. She stood up from her place on the couch and walked towards her bedroom. She quickly pulled on a pair of short jean shorts and a plain navy blue tank top. After having been around for as long as she had, she didn't find it necessary to dress extravagantly.

She slipped on a pair of flip flops that were close in color to her shirt. She ran her hand through her hair, and grabbed some cash, shoving it in her back pocket. She needed to get out and do something.

Ever since Christa had started attending Mystic High, Jess had found herself extremely bored during the day. She needed to find _something_ to entertain her. She needed to stop letting herself dwell on the past. That was the old her, and the old Elijah. They hated each other now, there was no longer the puppy love between them they'd shared as humans.

She walked down the street, twirling her daylight ring on her finger. When she'd first been turned, she couldn't go be in the sunlight for weeks. She traveled at night, and finally came across a village with a witch. She'd explained her predicament, the witch had set out to help her. She'd figured out how to spell her a daylight ring.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a presence behind her. Spinning around she came face to face with the last person she was expecting to see.

"Kol.." She breathed out, smiling up at him.

* * *

Elijah stood inside the study of the Mikaelson Mansion. He was waiting for Damon to show up. He didn't have to wait long. He heard a car door slam, and looked out the window seeing Damon's blue Chevy Camaro.

He quickly flashed to the door, and opened it just as the elder Salvatore had made his way up the steps.

"Damon.." Elijah said evenly, stepping aside so that he could enter. He watched as the young vampire stepped into the house, looking around.

"I assure you, this is no trap. All of my siblings are out of the house, so it's just the two of use. We can speak freely about the reason I invited you here." Elijah said, adjusting his suit before gesturing Damon towards the sitting room.

When they reached the room, Elijah walked to the table which held Klaus's liquor. He poured two glasses of his brother's most expensive bourbon, and handed on glass to Damon before sitting down opposite of him.

"So, how do you know the blonde?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew her when we were human.." Elijah said, staring into his glass.

_It had been a week since he dared kiss her again at the creek. She'd hurried off without another word after the kiss, and she'd been avoiding him ever since. _

_ Tatia had been persistent as ever, but he found himself not interested as much in her. He knew that he was just being used for her amusement. As was Niklaus. _

_ Elijah caught sight of Jessa carrying a basket, heading towards the woods. He'd just finished his chores for the day, and had planned on helping his mother with Henrik, but found himself following Jessa instead. _

_ He leaned against a tree, and watched as she picked berries, humming to herself. She was down right beautiful, and he didn't know why it had taken him so long to see it. Now she was promised to another, and he knew that there was no honorable way to win the approval of her family. _

_ She continued to pick berries, popping one in her mouth occasionally. When her basket was full, he watched as she turned and headed back for the village. _

_ When her eyes landed on him she stopped, staring up at him. "Are you following me?" she asked teasingly. _

_ "Maybe." He said, the side of his mouth twitching as he tried to resist smiling. _

_ He watched her take a deep breath before slowly stepping towards him. When she stood in front of him, she started up at him. His eyes caught her worrying her lip between her teeth and it took every fiber of his being not to kiss her again. _

_ "Why do you do that?" He asked quietly, watching as she released her lip from between her teeth. _

_ "What?" She asked, her eyebrows raising. _

_ "You worry your bottom lip," He said, bringing his hand up to cup her face, his thumb lightly brushing over her bottom lip. _

_ He heard her gasp, looking up at him. He stared into her eyes, watching her internal battle. After a moment she leaned up, pressing her lips to his lightly. _

_ His eyes slipped closed as he cupped her face with his other hand, kissing her harder. One hand slid into her hair, anchoring her mouth to his. _

_ When he heard her moan against his mouth he took the basket of berries from her, and dropped it on the ground. He then turned her around, pressing her back against the tree he had previously been leaning against. _

_ He felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling her closer. His hands slid down to her hips, lifting her slightly, pressing her against the tree more. _

_ Her gasp gave him the invitation he needed to slip his tongue into her mouth, tasting her truly for the first time. Their tongues quickly developed a game of cat and mouse._

_ When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against hers as he rubbed her sides. _

_ "We shouldn't be doing this.." she murmured, looking down. _

_ Elijah lifted her chin, making her meet his gaze. "I promised you I'd figure out a way to get you out of your arrangement with...Paul." He nearly spat the name. _

_ Jessa sighed and looked up at him, worrying her lip again. "And what of Tatia? Surely you've not forgotten about her." She said quietly, fearing the answer._

_ "On the contrary. I've come to realize that when it comes to Tatia I'm nothing but a pawn in whatever game she is playing between my brother and I." he said softly, stroking her cheek. _

_ He knew Jessa had never held much regard for Tatia, and he wondered if that was because she'd harbored feelings for him all along. He watched her smile slightly, a light blush covering her cheeks. _

"Wait, so you're telling me that you knew her when you were a human?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elijah only nodded, tucking his memory away in the furthest part of his brain.

"So...did one of you turn her?" he asked, trying to fit the puzzle pieces together.

"No, she died before we were turned." Elijah said, straightening in his chair. "Wolves."

"Then how the hell is she here? And as a vampire no less." Damon continued asking questions that Elijah didn't have the answers to.

"That is what you're going to find out." Elijah smirked before continuing. "Your distaste for me isn't a secret. She also seems to be holding a grudge against me. So who better than to find out the answers to all those questions than someone with an equal hatred for me."

"You want me to...use my dislike for you for your benefit?" Damon drawled statistically, raising an eyebrow.

"But wouldn't it be to your benefit as well?" Elijah countered. "I mean, if my suspicions are correct she's here because of my mother. And she's proven to both Niklaus and I that she is just as strong as us, and cannot be killed with a stake. Therefore, she could be here to plot out our demise. And you know how well that will end for you if we die."

"I'll think about it." Damon huffed before standing up. He tossed back the rest of his drink before setting the glass on the coffee table and making his way towards the door. He had a lot to think about.


End file.
